You're a Terrible Liar
by Arh.581958
Summary: Wolfram still refuses to believe that Yuuri loves him. He still thinks that Yuuri is cheating on him everytime he's with somebody else. He's hurting deep down inside. Now, Yuuri is determined to prove to Wolfram how sincere his feelings are.


You're a Terrible Liar.

_I've known for a long time, that the idea of you loving me back is next to impossible._

His long blonde hair had reached past his shoulder; sighing Wolfram lifted his body in a sitting position to look at his reflection from the mirror which was adjacent to their bed. Their bed—that phrase was still so distant from being true. It had been almost five years now since Yuuri had been crowned demon king, five years since he saw the wimpy black haired boy, five years since the start of their engagement and still nothing changed between them. As for him, he still held the slender boy in his teens like his body was refusing to age.

They still argued day and night, relentlessly his fiancé cheated on him but there was nothing he could do. He lay still now; looking over the said boy who was peacefully slumbering the morning away. Yuuri's body had grown, the once round baby faced teen whom he met five years ago now hardened into the strong Maou the people of their kingdom loved and cherished—the countless hours of daily training had sculpted the wonderful body well. He wanted nothing more than to kiss those soft lips once more, but he couldn't.

"Wimp!" He yelled, nudging the boy awake but the other merely shifted and groaned.

"Five more minutes Wolf" Yuuri whispered, turning over on his stomach to press his face into the soft pillows.

Everyday seemed like a routine. Wolfram sighed, reaching over the bed for his discarded pink night gown from the floor where it had been flung the night before then pulling it over his head to cover his naked form. He had to press his lips together to keep from crying out, wincing as both his back and his bottom felt sore from last night's activities. How long have they been doing it? It wasn't making love—it wasn't anything but sex.

Glancing over at the clock, he noted that the time was nearly nine o'clock in the morning. The wimp had promised his mother breakfast today, if he remembered correctly; it was a family affair with both Conrad and Gwendel also making time despite their busy schedules. Both had continued to serve the military under Yuuri's reign; with Gwendel as head of strategies and Conrad on the field as head commander.

Beside him, the demon king had begun to stir with one midnight black orb opening to look at him. Yuuri didn't talk, shifting on the bed until the cotton white sheets had fallen down to his lap as he stretched his long muscled arms over his head. The blonde boy watched him, eye drifting over the finely toned body which had held him the night before. It was several moments before he found his voice once again.

"Get up you wimp. We shall be dining with Hahawe and Chichihuwe this morning" He said in his normal arrogant voice, folding his hands over his chest in a huff. "I cannot have the demon king late on his promises, it's unacceptable!" He exclaimed, taking one of the boy's arms in his hands and tugging him off the bed. "Come on Yuuri, you need a shower!"

The Mazoku King laughed as he was dragged off the bed by his still usually hot headed fiancé. Their proximity didn't bother him now like it had during his first year of reign. He had adjusted—adapted somehow; coming into terms with his past mistake and learning to live with it. After all, Wolfram was indeed a very pretty boy and he was very responsive in bed as well. The strong loud voice which yelled to him across corn fields was definitely very appreciated during their nights of heated passion.

"Join me then?" he asked boyishly smiling leaving the sheets on the floor—unashamed of his nakedness. With long arms wrapping themselves around the slender body presented before him.

"Yes, Heika"

. . .

_Perhaps you never believed me? But I have always loved you. _

There was only one-sided love in their relationship and mutual desire. Both of them were young, vigorous men who were curious to discover the unknown taverns of sexual passion. It started almost three years ago—the long courting of sorts. Chaste kisses were shared, shyness and awkwardness soon faded as they grew closer. Touches came after that, fire rippling through Wolfram's skin as his beloved roamed his body with cool hands. Ice and fire always reacted.

"Heika" Gwendel and Conrad greeted him, bowing formally when he entered the dining room with Wolfram by his side. He turned towards when and smiled, gently waving his hand at the two men before he greeted them.

"It's nice to see both of you out of work" He said, taking his seat at the head of the table. Of course, his fiancé was seated on his right while the other two men were on his left. He faced them and idly started a conversation.

"Always working so hard even without a war" the statement was directed at Conrad who nearly choked on his drink to hold back a laugh.

"It pay to be prepared, Heika"

"That's true, but you never train with me anymore!" He complained, momentarily reverting back to his school boy self. Truth was the older man had nothing more to teach him, yet he still missed his company all the same. "Besides, I believe I'm ruling in peace. There have not been any big fights lately, don't you think so Gwendel?"

"Yes, Heika, Our people and the humans have been getting alone well."

"Ahh…" He was about to say something more when the double doors burst open.

"Heika~" the loud feminine sing-song voice came echoing through the hall. "Yuuri-kun~ Hahawe missed you so much! She has not seen you since her—Cruise for Love over the Seven Seas!"

"Cheri-sama!" Conrad nearly avoided spilling his drink.

"Mama!" Wolfram butchered his egg white omelet.

"Hahawe!" Gwendel pricked his finger from sewing a bunny which he called 'kitty'

Simultaneous reactions could be heard from the monarchy brothers, but the previous Maou paid no heed to her boys' arguments. Leaning over the currently seated demon king, she stretched her arms and looped them around his neck to pull him into a motherly hug—which translated to Cheri-san almost suffocating Yuuri against her breasts. She still treated like the boy was still in his teens and that was five years ago!

Pulling away and awkwardly laughing, Yuuri planted a kiss on her cheek before she sat down next to Wolfram. "Cheri-san, it's nice to see you again!" He greeted from across the table just at the second round of food was being brought in.

"You wimp! How dare you cheat on me with my own mother?!" Wolfram exploded, forking his way through the eggs but not really eating them. Always he had played this role of overly jealous fiancé for Yuuri—it was the only way he knew how to convey his feelings.

Three people laughed in the room; Cheri, Conrad and Gwendel. Yuuri's eyes were frozen stone cold and looked at him. The look was only for a brief second but Wolfram's well-trained eyes which were used to seeing Yuuri's expression quickly caught it.

. . .

_You never had eyes for me, but my eyes looked at you alone. _

A flashback.

It was the night of Yuuri's formal coronation as Demon King, fully accepting the rights and responsibilities of a true king and not one in training like he was before. There were festivities in the air; the castle was decorated with more than a hundred streamers and trinkets to bring color within it gray walls. Hoards of people were within the ornamented hall where the ball was held in honor of the occasion. Of course Yuuri was the center of attention—seated on the head of the long dinner table with Wolfram at his side.

"Wolf, can I take this off now?" Yuuri asked nervously, fidgeting the heavy golden jewelry that was placed on his neck. The gold material was connected to the red cape his back and prevented the fabric from falling.

"You know the answer to that, wimp" Wolfram grumbled beside him, trying to maintain his cool and calm composure at Yuuri's failed attempts to discard of the offending items. "It's customary tradition and you know that" he said with a small glare a Yuuri's direction to stop the boy from pressing on the subject further.

"But it's annoying me" He complained back, tugging on the object like a small child. "_Wolfram_" he cooed under his breath, using the voice which he knew the prince couldn't resist. "Can you take it off please?" he asked meekly, flashing the boy his infamous puppy dog eyes.

With a sigh of frustration Wolfram abruptly stood up, getting a few eyes to look at him as he moved to stand behind the newly crowed king. "Fine wimp" he muttered under his breath and wrapping his longs slender arms around Yuuri's neck to untie the golden piece of jewelry and remove the thick red cape from the man's back. He blushed when the feeling of Yuuri's lips pressing at the back of his hand.

Yuuri could feel Wolfram walk behind him, the heat emanating from the arms that circled around him. 'He smells good' he thought to himself while keeping his on a straight face. Over the years he had learned how to control his expression more and more just like any noble so that enemies could not read his weaknesses. Wolfram smelled nice, and the scent gave his body something to react to.

"Better?" Wolfram asked, leaning closer to Yuuri's ear. There was s small nod in response. "I shall take this to your room, please excuse me" he said very formally before walking away and exiting the ballroom. Behind him the demon king watched his retreating figure with lustful eyes before turning back to the company beside him.

"Your Highness" Jasline, princess of the neighboring kingdom, greeted the dark haired boy with a shy smile playing on her lips. She curtsied respectfully, lifting the edge of her elegantly made blue dress with a laced hand and dipping one leg graceful behind the other. In many ways people thought of her as beautiful and they were right.

"Lady Jasline" Yuuri greeted her back, taking the hand she used to lift her dress and pressing a soft kiss on her dainty hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again, my lady" he said in a smooth suave voice which the ladies in both his world and this one were fond of. He gave her his 'signature' smile, one that he often used for formalities as the king of the demon kingdom. He found that giving a smile, often made his company at ease.

"The pleasure is mine, your Highness. It's an honor to be here" She replied, raising her head to look at him with a light pink blush staining her cheeks as he let go of her hand. Behind her, crowds were slowly gathering in pairs for a dance. Soft waltz music slowly filled the vast space inviting guests for a little entertainment.

"Yuuri" He corrected her. He disliked being called so formally, it gave a taste of distance which he looked down upon. "Please call me Yuuri" he told her with another small smile, watching as she bit her bottom lip and hid her mouth under her hand. She was quite cute when she giggled, he thought in the back of his head.

"Yuuri then" she said his name almost like a lovesick school girl. It wasn't very uncommon for young girls to sound like such in his presence these days. "Would it be too much to ask for a dance?" she asked nervously, holding her hands tightly to her chest and looking away. She was afraid of being declined, it would break her heart. She had fallen in love with the demon king since he saved her father's village and wanted him ever since, but she couldn't find the courage to tell him.

Yuuri gave her small smile and a chuckle. He was currently thinking of his blonde fiancé. Would Wolfram mind so much if he accepted her request? He thought, eyes scanning the room for any signs of the blonde—there was none. "Okay" he said, offering her hand to the blushing girl in front of him before leading her towards the dance floor. The song was upbeat, making them twirl around the dance floor with both grace and poise.

To many eyes that curiously looked over at them, they looked like a very pretty couple. Yuuri stood tall, a good head taller than her with his glorious golden crown on top of his head. He wore a dark blue coat embroidered with intricate gold designs and black blacks. She also wore blue, in a lighter shade, white laced gloves on Yuuri's dark vested shoulder—like he was the night as she was a star. Her head of dark red tresses were pulled at the back of her head, some strands flowing behind her as they danced.

Wolfram quietly entered the hall, his trained eyes immediately darting towards the glowing pair at the center of the floor wrapped up in each others arms. Green eyes furiously glared with anger, hands clenched on his sides as he bit back his voice from booming out his throat. He gulped down the frustrated sob from within him, his hands slowly heated as his anger fueled his fire. He said nothing and moved back to the shadows. He had grown quite used to seeing his fiancé cheat on his so publicly. It embarrassed his pride to no end and crushed his heart even greater.

"Aren't you going to pull him a way?" a voice from behind him. Turning around, he saw his half-human brother looking at him with stern eyes. The expression on Conrad's face held no amusement much like his voice had implied, it wasn't like him. There was no more smile and gentleness there, just seriousness.

Wolfram turned away, back facing brother and looking at his fiancé through the crowd. A hint of wetness stained his eyes and he swallowed tentatively, trying to fin his voice through all the pain that drove into his heart. "He looks happy, don't you think?" he asked with a bitter chuckle under his breath, looking at the spectacle which was parading in the middle of the floor.

His brother made no inclination to answer him. "That's not what I asked you. You've done it before, why pull back now?" the question came again, a little bit more commanding the second time it was asked.

He gave his brother a short sorrowful glace. "I answered you. Look at him—" he said, forcing his eyes back at the hurtful scene being displayed to the rest of the guests. "—he looks like he's enjoying himself" he finished then bit his bottom lip harder. There was a sting in his eyes which clearly displayed pain, the pain of his heart being shredded into bits and pieces.

"You didn't seem to care before" Conrad's statement wasn't angry, but he couldn't really tell because his brother was behind him. It was a simple statement, but it was true. He didn't care before because Yuuri had proposed to him on accident and being an honorable noble he stayed with him, but now things have changed. He'd fallen for the boy and from there his attitude mature.

"My emotions may not be displayed in plain sight, dear brother, so I shall tell you this just once." He whispered, still keeping his fisted hands to his sides. " I may not act like it, but I value his happiness above everything else—even my own" he said tightly, holding back as much emotion as he could from straining his voice, before swiftly walking away and exiting the hall again without even glancing back at the newly crowed king. He headed back to their room. He wasn't needed in the hall so why stay?

Once he was inside their quarters, he slid to the floor closing the door with the weight of his body. "That stupid wimp" he muttered under his breath, hands digging onto the legs drawn close to his chest. He was curled into a small ball, like a child who was lost in the dark. Thick crystal tears formed from his eyes, glistening with the moonlight as they made their way down to his cheeks. He hated loving the man so much. He hated it but he didn't want to stop loving Yuuri.

Inside the ballroom hall, the said boy paced around the space. Princess Jasline had retired for the night with a soft peck on his cheek, leaving him alone. That's when he noticed the youngest prince's absence from the hall. Scanning the crowd with his dark eyes, there was no indication of Wolfram's distinct blonde hair being present. He frowned at this. It didn't take that long to travel to their rooms and back to the hall, he was disappointed at the boy's disappearance.

"Conrad!" he called, waving a hand at the brunette when he saw the man near the tapestries. He briskly made his way closer. "Have you seen Wolfram?" he asked with a goofy smile rubbing the back of his head on habit but stopped when he didn't receive a reply.

"Conrad?" he tried again, this time he got a strange look.

"Heika" Conrad greeted stiffly, bowing before his answered. "I believe my brother had retired for the night"

"Oh" Yuuri said stupidly, with a slightly surprised expression crossing his face. "Why didn't he tell me?" he asked with an irritated tone, as if demanding an answer.

"Ask him yourself' the man replied uncharacteristically coldly before leaving him in the shadows. Dumbfounded at the man's unusual response, he excused himself for the night and made his way towards the room he shared with his fiancé.

"Wolf?" he called out, when he entered their quarters. No answer came. "Wolfram?" He called again, spotting the distinct blue uniform hanging on the chair. Grabbing the fabric, he immediately smelled the boy's familiar spicy scent that drove his nerves insane. 'Where could he be?' he thought, taking a seat on the bed's soft mattress. He lifted the fabrics to his nose, taking in the sweet small of his missing fiancé.

A pale hand came to move untangle the garment from his hands, looking up he saw the beautiful blonde boy standing in front of him. Green eyes looking puffy as if he'd been crying, he stared into those eyes for god knows how long. He was taken away—Wolfram looked utterly beautiful beyond words; golden blonde hair framing his boyish features, his slender frame being hidden under the flirty pink night gown.

He couldn't help himself, allowing a hand to trace over the blonde's cheeks then moving to the strong neck—he pulled the other boy into a kiss. He felt Wolfram's soft lips against his own, the sensation taking over his senses. The lips were softer than melted ice cream, sweeter than honey and heated like the fire which the other possessed. His hands wrapped around his fiancé's waist, pulling him in, and slender arms encircled around his neck.

The kiss was passionate, unlike anything they'd share before. It was needier, as if they were trying make sure it was really happening. It was also heated, mouths crushing against each other as they kissed. A raw sense of emotion flooding into their systems—they read it as pure adrenaline but it was bordering on love. Yuuri's tongue teased Wolfram's bottom lip; the other parted his lips obediently allowing Yuuri access to an even sweeter cavern which belonged to him alone.

Sensual moans were elicited from the aristocratic boy, parting his lips deeper into the kiss that they shared. A tanner pair of hands rested on his back, pulling him closer to his lover's body. The cool air was no match for their heated flesh and soon the need for air became too great—they pulled away, taking deep pants of air. Yuuri found Wolframs eyes; clear green orbs now feeling with tears as the blonde whispered quietly "Am I not enough?"

It was a simply question that took the demon king by surprise, he felt the edges of his lip curve up in a barely noticeable smile. He trailed a hand, ghosting over Wolfram's pale skin through the pink night gown and gently touching the prince's face. There were no words in his answer, instead, he rushed the trail of tears away and pulled the blonde into another kiss. It was softer this time, less desperate as the boy held him tightly,

Wolfram allowed himself to crawl over his fiancé, placing creamy legs on either of Yuuri's thighs to straddle him. The fabric of his thin night shirt rose up, revealing more of the tantalizing flesh to his lover as he pressed lower. His straining erection drove into Yuuri's strong stomach, he sat on the hard flesh which was tenting his lover's pants. Both moaned at the contact, pleasure electrified their skin and making them painfully harder.

Yuuri's hands gripped behind him, caressing the sensitive flesh on his back all the way to his buttocks. He moaned deliciously in response. Yuuri took this as a good sign and continue, lifting the short hemline of the pink cloth and dipping a finger inside the mazoku prince's black leather thong. He touched the smooth flesh of his fiancé's ass, tearing the offending underwear away with a small yelp from the blonde.

"Yuuri" his lover moaned, gripping his back tighter when his fingers ventured lower. He could feel the wetness from the other boy's hard flesh, dripping into the secret cavern which he would allow no one else to touch—this part of Wolfram was his and his alone. His fiancé quivered when he fingered his tiny entrance, teasing the hole with his fingers and licking the blonde's ear. The blonde gasped in response, pushing his weeping flesh harder into his stomach.

_This kind of relationship—it's only physical._

"Yuuri" Wolfram's voice husked into his ear sending a glorious set of shivers down his spine, for Yuuri it was all he needed to continue his ministrations. Tentatively, he moved his fingers to touch the virgin flesh earning an erotic mew from the blonde. He smiled inwardly, pushing a moist finger into the tight hole. The feeling of tightness around his finger made him moan when he thought of that tightness being around some else—some thing harder.

"Ahh… more…" Wolfram whispered in between pants and moans as a finger penetrated his tight ring of muscles. It felt odd having a digit inside _there_ but it was also very pleasurable. His hands gripped Yuuri's shoulder tighter; bring the arm body closer to his when the finger inside him started to probe. He drove into Yuuri deeper, his hard flesh in front also begging to be touched as well.

They fell back on the bed, Wolfram on top of Yuuri as both men groaned in displeasure with the lost of contact. The demon king reacted faster, pulling the blonde on top of him and undoing his pants in one swift motion. They felt it, flesh against flesh—Wolfram's soft supple buttocks landing over Yuuri's painful flesh. Both moaned loudly at the touch of skins. They kissed again, bringing Wolfram's body closer to his as they dipped further into the mattress.

Yuuri lost all boyish control and flipped them over, pushing the blonde boy into the bed beneath their bodies. It was the first of many nights wherein they made love in the bed chambers. They started a new relationship—one which was only physical. Body against body, skin against skin and flesh against flesh; they memorized each others features in perfect sync and harmony. The only thing missing was love.

. . .

Back to the present.

Somewhere along the way, Wolfram changed. Gone was the ever arrogant brat he met during his first day in the demon world. The boy was replaced by a more mature man who knew how to hold his anger, control his emotion and stay within proper bounds. Wolfram never called him 'hennachoko' anymore, but 'wimp' seems to have grown into a pet name for him. He didn't mind at all. Had Wolfram finally realized that he loved no one else but him?

There was a party now, one in celebration of Princess Jasline's eighteenth birthday which signifies her formal eligibility to marry. Of course the most powerful king in the demon kingdom was invited to join the festivities and participate in the traditional maiden's dance. It was a custom to honor the debutante by having men of a certain age group flock to her feet for a dance. Wolfram of course hated that fact because it meant Yuuri would have to dance with _her_ again, like he had during his coronation ball. Gritting his teeth behind closed lips, he kept back the boisterous voice in his throat which was screaming at him to do something.

Jasline on the other hand was perfectly happy with the circumstances, since she had long been infatuated with the dark haired king. It was her personal request to have him invited, and even asked her father to request him to leave his blonde male fiancé at home in hopes that she might woo him into slapping her cheek as well. Sadly, her father denied the latter part of her wish and now the said boy was standing beside _her_ Yuuri.

"Yuuri-san!" she called in a sweet voice, waving her hand shyly in front of her. Yuuri turned around and gave her a smile while she made her way towards the demon couple. "I'm honored that you came, Yuuri-san" she said coyly, dipping her hands in front of her with mock humility.

"Princess Jasline!" Yuuri greeted her with his famous smile as he turned around, not noticing the small growl from his blonde fiancé. In the customary manner, he took her hand and placed a kiss on it. He only wanted to be polite to his hostess, since this was after all a ball in celebration of her birthday. "Thank you for inviting us" he said, motion for Wolfram to also pay his respects.

"Jasline-hime" the blonde bowed, taking her hand from Yuuri's and dropping a kiss on it. The princess quickly snatched away her hand with a faintly blush. He detested the idea of having to kiss her hand, but as customs dictated him, he could do nothing but oblige. He was thankful when she finally moved away in order to attend to her other guests.

"She seems to like you, Yuuri" he said softly as they walked towards the tables to take their seats. Aside from the lone comment, he had been quiet a majority of the night. Yuuri didn't seem to notice his uncharacteristically silence, it made him sick to the stomach. 'He doesn't care. He wants a woman' he kept telling himself over and over again as the day progressed.

"Yeah" It was a simple answer. Yuuri didn't seem to notice just how much more the short statement made. Wolfram balled his hands into fists on his side, releasing them instantly to avoid anyone noticing. His face tilted downwards, using his long bangs to slightly obscure his eyes from view—inside he was crying. He fought down the urge to reprimand his fiancé then and there but he didn't want to embarrass Yuuri in public like he had been doing when they were still teens.

"Are you alright, Wolf?" Yuuri's concerned voice brought him back from his thought and into reality. Stunning black eyes bore into his. Fear gripped his body, suddenly aware of the brunette's open display of affection but he was more afraid of Yuuri finding the sadness in his green eyes. He turned away, avoiding eye contact. He spotted Princess Jasline making her way towards them, so he bit his lip to keep from answering.

"Yuuri-san" Jasline's voice cooed the demon king, cautiously dropping a petite hand on his strong arm. Her pink painted lips were curved into a smile. The long lavender dress elongating her frame as she stood beside him, very close to his side "Would you like to dance now?" she asked, feigning modestly in her voice. She batted her eyelashes and gave him the look that no man could resist, he slightly pout puppy dog eyes.

Yuuri smile beside her, but gently pulled her hand away. "Uhm… could you wait a moment? I was speaking to my fiancé" he said. It wasn't a decline but it wasn't acceptance either and this made her blood rise. She watched as the demon king closed the distance between himself and his blonde prince, taking the shorter boy's cheek into his hand and bringing their faces closer.

"Yuuri" Wolfram said softly in a warning tone, now fully aware of the small separation between their bodies. "What are you doing?" he asked, placing his hands on Yuuri's chest in defense.

"You didn't answer me. Are you alright?" he said moving closer, eyes straining on the blonde's feature for any hint of discomfort or pain. Wolfram avoided his eyes again, hands gently pushing against his chest to widen their gap.

"I'm feeling a bit tired. May I return into our room?" he asked, mentally kicking himself for lying. It was partially true; he couldn't bear to see Yuuri cheat on him so publicly anymore. Besides, he saw the attraction in Jasline's eyes when she looked at the demon king and it was clear to him what her intentions were. Guilt filled his insides, when he thought about Yuuri crushing the girl's dreams if he declined to dance with her. "Please" he whispered weakly, hating that his voice was so—pained.

"Yuuri-san?" his eyes caught the expression on the princess' face. Her tone sounded very annoyed and impatient while waiting for the couple to break apart. Wolfram succumbed to her wishes, pushing Yuuri away with a soft hurtful smile.

"I believe the princess wishes to dance with you, wimp" he mocked, trying to fool the brunette into believing that he was alright before turning away. The gullible man did, squeezing his shoulder just before they parted. He didn't leave the hall immediately; instead he utilized his camouflaging skills and blended into the background, gazing at his fiancé dance with another woman. The dagger cut deeper into his heart while whispers of the happy dancing couple filled the hall. He glanced back once last time before walking away.

. . .

The room he shared with his fiancé was dark when he came back just a little after midnight. There was single source of artificial light which illuminated the room; the small bedside lamp on Wolfram's side of the bed was switched on. He could see the beautiful blonde prince sleeping on his side, the luscious creamy skin on his shoulders displayed from above the covering blankets. The white sheets were only making the boy look more pristine. He groaned when exotic thought filled his mind at the sight. Only Wolfram could elicit such reactions from his body.

"Wolf?" he cooed, dipping over his fiancé's side of the bed with a hand place gently on a smooth cheek. He turned the head of blonde locks towards him and pressed a kiss on the naturally pink full lips. There was an immediate reaction to the familiar gesture, the mazoku prince moaned sensually while stretching his arms to loop around Yuuri's neck. He noticed naked skin under the sheets.

"Where's your night gown?" he asked with a friendly chuckle as he chucked his foot where and got inside the blankets with his fiancé. He toyed with the taunt pink nipples greeted his fingers, enjoying the fact that his lover was naked under the sheets. Now nothing separated him from touching the blonde's skin any way he please, the thought made him groan in anticipation.

"Forgot to pack it" was the prince's mumbled response, moving closer to the fingers which played with his nipples. "Hmm feels nice" he said innocently, snuggling into Yuuri's body more. From the cold and distant way he acted whenever they were in public, no one could have guessed that the prince loved snuggling close to his lover like a small cat. Sometimes he also purred in contentment when Yuuri stroked him.

"Touch me" he said and Yuuri was only too happy to oblige. His tanned hands moved over the fair flesh, ghosting over the contours of the other boy's body. "More" Wolfram moaned, taking the larger hands in his and pressing them in areas where he wanted those hands to be. One hand to his lips and the other was placed on his half-erect flesh. The feeling of Yuuri's hand on him sent a jolt of pleasures down his skin to make him moan again in between pants. His skin grew hotter, licking the fingers in his mouth like a tease.

"Don't tempt me, Wolf" Yuuri's groaned from beside him. He knew by now the man was fully erect from his lewd wanton display, it made him suck on the fingers more and his lover groaned louder from behind him. The hand on his members tightened then released, the tip of Yuuri's fingers playing with his slit to make his gasp at the sensation. It was one of his sensitive spots that his lover enjoyed teasing.

"You don't want me?" Wolfram asked in a quivering voice laced with all the doubts he held. Perhaps Yuuri was getting tired of him? Did he want a woman now? Was he finally tired with his body? He teased, allowing Yuuri's finger to leave his lips. Tears began to strain the back of his eyes. 'No, please. Don't leave me' he thought with a hand unconsciously gripping the sheets on top of him.

Yuuri's head soon disappeared under the sheets and Wolfram found himself gasping as a wet tongue replaced the calloused hand on his erection. A hot mouth took him whole and began to suck, making his body shake with pleasure that rocked throughout his core. Slick fingers probed his entrance and penetrated him, searching for something deep within him.

"Yuuri!" he gasped, holding onto the black strands of hair as he tore the blanket away from his body. He grew harder at the erotic display of his lover lapping at him, while fingers buried deep inside him. Yuuri's finger hit _that_ spot, making him almost scream in pleasure. "Stop" he said, hands gripped Yuuri's hair harder, forcing his fiancé to stop the teasing on his erection. "I'll cum"

Yuuri needed no more words of explanation. Yanking his pants away and pulling his own weeping member free, he sheathed himself with Wolfram's warm hole. Both moaned in the pleasure of penetration. "So warm" he moaned holding the blonde's body closer to his, he didn't more. His flesh fully embedded his Wolfram's tight cavern; he waited for the boy to adjust.

"Move" his lover commanded and he did, pulling them both into a sitting position with Wolfram on his lap.

"Do it yourself" he challenged his fully erect lover, letting a hand touch Wolfram's heated flesh. The boy mewed in response, lifting himself up before sitting on Yuuri fully once again. Both of them gave sounds of gratification, echoing through the room like there was no tomorrow.

_I love you, Yuuri_

"You are used to me inside you" Yuuri mused in amusement, aiding the blonde's thrust with his own. Their bodies were making magic. The pleasure was beyond this world!

"Yes" Wolfram replied. They both came into completion with Wolfram spurting onto Yuuri's hard abdomen, arching his back while pushing against Yuuri's stomach. Yuuri exploded inside his lover's heat, spilling his seed deep inside Wolfram's body.

Emotions quickly spread through their bodies as they came. For the first time that night they share a kiss, pouring all their left over passion from intercourse into the display of lovingness. It was only when the salty taste registered in Yuuri's head that he realized his fiancé was crying, freely letting the hot tears fall from the passionate green eyes. He wiped the tears away and said nothing before lowering their bodies down onto the sheet.

'He's crying himself to sleep again' he thought, pulling the blankets over them. He placed a hand protectively over the blonde's waist, kissing the pale forehead lightly. "What's bothering you, Wolf?" he asked into the darkness before falling asleep.

_You've never been interested in me, you probably never will._

Wolfram awoke with the sun peeking from over the mountain. He noticed Yuuri's arm pillowing his head, looking up, he gazed over his beloved's peaceful expression as he slept. Yuuri had grown into manhood, his boyish features hardened into straighter angles—he was only more handsome than he was before. It made his heart flutter. Despite the fact that the man who held him didn't love him back, he was happy.

Using a hand for support, he gently pushed his body away from the bed, hovering over the brunette for a better view. Yuuri's lips still looked swollen from their previous encounter. 'Just a kiss' he thought to himself, bending down to place a chaste kiss on the demon king's lips. Yuuri kissed him back, opening his mouth to allow Wolfram access with hands wrapping around the prince's waist.

"You're not asleep?" Yuuri groggily mumbled against his lips before lowering Wolfram's head to lie on his chest—the slender body pressing against above him but it wasn't a malicious gesture.

_I love you_

From his position on Yuuri's chest Wolfram blushed, mumbling back an apology. Yuuri chuckled in response, the vibration shaking the warm body on top of him. They stayed like that for a long moment, Wolfram waited for the king's breathing to even out before summoning the courage to speak again.

"Hennachoko. I don't care how many women you bed" he whispered, voice quivering as he spoke while his hands held the man tighter. "As long as you come home to me, I'll be happy" he hated the fact that tears flowed from his eyes, and that the strong willed personality he had easily broke whenever the wimp was involved. "Cheater" he muttered one last time before drifting into sleep.

Meanwhile, Yuuri waited for Wolfram's short speech to finish. He had awakened been fully aware when his prince started talking. He kept silent, afraid to disturb the blonde from his moment. He could easily display his emotions on his sleeve, at least all but one. From the moment Wolfram started making him confused about right from wrong, he was stricken with how to express his feelings. Even though it was taboo in his world, he had fallen in love with the blonde boy.

"You're a terrible liar" he mutter under his breath, tucking the head of golden locks under his chin and encircle his arms around the toned body. The skin still felt as smooth as it did when they first made love. 'I wonder which one of us is the bigger wimp' he thought playfully, with a smile tugging on his lips just as he fell asleep.

_I love you too_.

. . .

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys!

This is my first one-shot for the Kyou Kara Maou series and I'm so proud of it! The idea of a hurt Wolfram simply plagued my mind until this story was begging to be written! It's been a while since I wrote in this category and I believe that I am a bit rusty. I hope that I didn't offend anyone by writing this, since I think my Yuuri and Wolfram were a bit out of character, what do you think?

Anyhow. Please drop a comment, suggestion or even just by telling me what you think about it.

**REVIEW!**

Lots of love from an unpracticed author,

-Arh581958


End file.
